The Truth Game
by Nyistar
Summary: the game the girls and Aang played during Aang's sick chp5 drunk Aang
1. Chapter 1

The truth game.

This is another sub-story from Aang's sick chapter five: Drank Aang. Read it to avoid confusion.

Katara is fifteen, Aang and Toph are fourteen, and Suki and Mai are seventeen

* * *

How about we play 'Truth'. Mai said. It is a game in the fire nation where you are asked question and you have to tell the truth or give up a coin, you only had four of them though; Ty Lee and I played it a lot when we were younger." She added. "I think… I know this game." Aang said. "Basically when it's your turn, everyone asked you a question; if you did not want to answer you answer you give up a coin and you can't ask a question you or some asked already; I played Kuzon and his mom in my last trip to the fire nation before the war." Aang said without stumbling on his words as he was still high. "Ok Mai, but who is going first? Katara asked. "The order is youngest to oldest, so that means Toph, Aang, you, me and Suki in that order." She replied. Aang and Mai gave everyone their coins and they made a circle on the floor.

Toph's first turn

"Did you ever get over you crush on Haru, Toph?" Aang said while chucking. "Yes I did Aang." She said calmly. "Why did you and Suki act so weird after the serpent's pass? Katara asked. "Well I heard Sokka shouting while I was drowning and Suki, who I thought was Sokka pulled me up and still thinking it was Sokka I … umm kissed her on the cheek." Toph said as Aang started to laugh like a crazy person because of his drunken state. After recovering he said "Suki I don't think meathead would like to know you cheated on him with Toph." Suki knew Aang said it because of the tea. "Toph, I passed by your room last week and heard moaning, what were you doing?" Mai asked and the room filled with laughter as Toph face turn red as she tossed on of her coins in an earth bowl she made earlier. "Ok Toph, my question is did you ever like Sokka more than a friend." Suki asked and got mad at Toph when she tossed another coin I the bowl. Toph at the end of her turn made two coins left. Aang was next and Toph needed revenge for the Haru thing.

* * *

Aang's turn

"Ok Aang, did you ever like any other besides Katara?" Toph asked hoping to get him in trouble. "Well, there was this girl named Onji." Aang said as Katara felt herself making fists as she remembered her, but she relaxed as she heard Aang said "But I liked her as I friend; I only love Katara." Toph hit the table and said "Damn he's telling the truth." Everyone started to laugh at Toph. "Aang you did earth punch one of my fan boys last week, I asked if you were jealous but you never answer." Katara asked remembering the moment. "Well, I heard him talking to his friend about you, I heard him say that he could get you to dump me and go his room and 'do stuff'. I guess I lost it for a moment, I knew you're not the cheating type but I got so angry." He said looking at her, she went to him and they hugged. After a few moments Mai asked "Are you a still virgin? My mom told me story about Air nomads and stuff." Aang nodded. "Did you ever get Katara jealous on purpose?" Suki asked out of pure curiosity. "Yea, once when I had to go to one of the more insane club, I told her that they throw themselves at me." Aang said as Katara lightly punched him in the arm. "I said I was sorry already, you knew I just wanted you there." He said. Aang still has all four coins.

* * *

Katara's turn

"Did you enjoy Aang smacking your butt?" Toph said laughing, only to be joined by Mai and Suki, while Katara and Aang were blushing madly. "Yes, I liked it; now stop talking about it now." Katara said looking at Aang. "What did you say to that fan club near Iroh's, they don't dare to look at me anymore, thanks by the way?" Aang said smiling. "I told them if they did not stop looking at you, you would have one less fan club." Katara said looking embarrassed because of her action. Aang pulled her closer to him and whispered it her ears "Thank, Katara." Mai coughed and said "What did you and Aang do with that time you both came back from that forest last week." Mai asked. "I'm still a virgin but I'm not going to say." Katara said and threw a coin in the bowl. "Ok, does Aang being a Vegetarian make you annoyed?" Suki said. "Yea, it does sometimes." Katara said. "Katara, I'm hurt." Aang said with a fake sad voice. "Oh be quiet." Katara said sarcastically.

* * *

Mai's Turn

"What do you and Zuko do in the backroom of the tea shop?" Toph asked. Mai started to blush and she tossed one of her coins in the bowl. "Why were you and Zuko acted awkward, last week?" Aang asked and Mai blushed more while tossing another coin. "Did you need the honey two days ago?" Katara asked remembering Mai's strange question. Mai gave Katara a death glare and tossed yet another coin. "Why did you make the cut on Zuko's back?" Suki asked. Mai threw her last coin at Suki and Aang said "When you lose your last coin you throw it at the person responsible." Mai got up and moved out of the circle they made and sat on the couch. Mai was out of the game.

* * *

Suki's turn.

"Why do always walk with a fan hidden in your sleeves, you never use it? Toph asked. "It was the first gift i got when I became a Kyoshi warrior." She answered proudly. "What did you and Sokka do in tent when in the camp after we left the Western Air temple." Aang laughed as she threw a coin in the bowl. "Why did you are my brother sneak out into your room yesterday." Katara asked in a voice full of amusement. She tossed another coin in the bowl.

* * *

Suki's turn ended; she now has two coins like Toph, Katara has three and Aang has all four still. Round two began with Toph. I'm impressed Aang, no one ever ends a round with all four coins left." Mai said with a hint of surprise in her voice. "If Aang has the most at the ended of this round he wins." Mai added.

* * *

Ok, this is chapter one i'm working on two now, just want to upload this don't want a have one long chapter


	2. Round two

The truth game

Disclaimer: i do not own Avatar the last airbender.

This takes place during Aang's sick Chapter 5 drunk Aang.

* * *

Toph's second turn

"Why did you ask me to Earth rumble 7 with you?" Aang asked followed by Katara watched, Toph immediately said "It's not what you think Sugar Queen." As she tossed another coin in the bowl. "Why do you always want to help Iroh at his tea shop, but do nothing here?" Katara asked. Everyone was shocked at Toph's reply, "Because he is more of a father than me own." Mai looked up and said "Well you and Zuko have something in common." Suki cleared her throat and began "Why didn't you want to teach Aang metalbending?" Suki asked as Toph immediately made fists and said "I did not want to teach him because I was jealous, it only took him a few months to master Earthbending, I'm sorry Aang." Aang gave her an 'its ok' look. Toph had one coin left.

* * *

Aang's second turn

"Do you have 'Dreams' about Katara? Toph asked using air quotes around dreams as everyone looked up at Aang. "Almost every night, but in the way you mean you sicko." Aang said with a laugh. "Well what do you dream about me then?" Katara said with a confusion and curiosity. "Well that is not a question of trues, pre said but I do have a journal about you and my dreams about you." Aang said too drunk to care about what he just admitted. "Well, where is this journal?" Suki asked. The girls look at her with smile waiting for Aang to reveal the location, but before he could Katara said "Aang give up a coin and don't answer." Aang look at her and said "Come on Kat, what could go wrong? It is..." Aang was cut off by Katara saying "If you do what I said i will let you kiss me for however long you want." Katara knew that all it took to have the 'Mighty Avatar' do whatever she wanted. The others were disappointed as they saw Aang throw a coin and dive on the person sitting next to him. They kissed for a few minutes, occasionally braked for air. After the two finally returned it was Katara's turn. Aang has three coins left.

* * *

Katara's second turn

"If you could what 'naughty thing' would you do to Aang?" Toph said and everyone knew she was just getting revenge for Katara stopping Aang from saying where the journal was. Katara and Aang blushed madly and she said "Ok, Aang wins." She said as she tossed her second coin in the bowl. She pulled Aang for what appeared to be a congrats hug but started to whisper "I like to do the thing we did when we were alone in the forest. Aang started to blushed like if he was being firebent by the words. The three other girls started to plot a way to find that Journal

* * *

Ok i'm work going to work on "love you" this is the story about Taang and Zutara that turns into Kataang. Thanks for all the postive reviews and pm's


End file.
